


A Mortal Goddess

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Don’t repost to another site, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Foursome - F/M/M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Polyamory, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: They loved Her.Three men from different circumstances adored their radiant mortal Goddess, showering Her with their unconditional love. She, too, loved them in kind, blessed to have become entwined with strong, sensitive souls.The night G’raha Tia becomes one of the Warrior of Darkness’ lovers. Along with Aymeric and Urianger.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Aymeric de Borel/Urianger Augurelt/G’raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Mortal Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



“Welcome.”

G’raha Tia trembled, overwhelmed by that one word. In it, he felt such great expectations of him, anticipation mounting that the Miqo’te swore it had all been a terrible mistake.

Perhaps they had underestimated him, impressed by his service to the Warrior of Darkness as the Crystal Exarch.

_ ‘But am he… aren’t I? Sometimes, I wonder…’ _

A soft hand touched G’raha Tia’s shoulder, and he nearly jumped, his red tail prickling with fright. Ruby red eyes glistened with frightful vulnerability in the simmering candlelight. A golden gaze swirling with all of life’s mysteries greeted him, and he felt so small beside the towering Elezen Astrologian. Silver starlight hair twinkled by the ember’s glow, accentuating his otherworldly radiance.

_ ‘Like being in the presence of a Primal,’  _ G’raha Tia speculated, understanding what  _ She  _ appreciated in him.

“Thy heart is anxious, no?” Urianger chuckled quietly, his fingers caressing the Miqo’te’s sensitive neck. G’raha Tia gasped softly, fascinating the curious adventurer further. “Be not afraid. We art most grateful for your presence tonight.” His sensual gaze flicked across the bedroom, towards another companion. “Are we not, Ser Aymeric?”

By the snow speckled window overlooking Ishgard’s sleeping steeples and streets, stood the Lord Commander, slowly stripping away his regal silver and blue armour. Unashamed, the raven-haired Elezen peeled off every layer, leaving only his lapis earpiece and a smouldering sapphire stare.

G’raha Tia gulped, exposed beneath that penetrating look.

“Need I remind you formalities are not needed here?” Aymeric smiled seductively, striding over to sandwich the nervous Miqo’te between them. A faint stroke of his fingers against Urianger’s cheek elicited a similar reaction to G’raha Tia, as pink dusted the Astrologian’s cheeks. “I believe we are well beyond that,  _ my dearest friend. _ ”

As Aymeric’s hand touched G’raha Tia’s thigh, sliding dangerously close to the lower lining of his robe, the Miqo’te bloomed with heat. He realised that Aymeric’s alluring spark had been what drew  _ Her  _ in too, that irresistible surge of assertive sexuality and gentleness in one soul.

_ ‘He really is a one Elezen interrogation force…’  _ An image that only served to confuse the already flustered G’raha Tia further.  _ ‘Gods, help me…’ _

Slowly, the bedroom door creaked open, spilling light from the hallway into the private quarters. Instinctively, G’raha Tia attempted to tug down the robes that Aymeric’s fingers toyed with teasingly, but he paused when he recognised their guest.

_ ‘Ah… She’s come…’ _

Draped in de Borel’s finest midnight blue robes, the Warrior of Darkness approached, locking the door behind Her. The three watched their most beloved companion come to the bedside, Her short spiked black hair stroked white like shooting stars.

When Aymeric held his hand out, She took it immediately, letting him draw Her to bed with the others. A knee pressed against the bed space between the Elezen’s parted legs, their heroic lady leaning closer to him.

Spellbound, G’raha Tia could only watch - along with an entranced Urianger - as Aymeric held Her close, pressing attentive lips against Her own. Of course, Aymeric became Her first lover, destined the moment they met. Their shared bond felt natural as drawing breath, and the watchers observed that unfold.

_ ‘Not that we’d likely just observe for long…’ _ the red-haired Miqo’te thought, very aware of those long slender fingers trailing along his exposed skin with adoration. He imagined those same large hands consuming his inexperienced body, and grew hot.

“Shall we?” Aymeric’s respectful voice reached them, encouraging G’raha Tia and Urianger to adopt a more active form of participation. Gently guiding Her onto his awaiting lap, he sighed blissfully.

A black tail coiled around his wrist, tickling his skin with prickled fur, in a desire to connect. After all, they often missed each other due to their duties in defending the Realms.

“Yes…” At G’raha Tia’s back, Urianger pressed close, bestowing his warmth upon the mesmerised Miqo’te in his arms. “Pray, let us not keep Her waiting…”

xxx

They  _ loved _ Her.

Three men from different circumstances adored their radiant mortal Goddess, showering Her with their unconditional love. She, too, loved them in kind, blessed to have become entwined with strong, sensitive souls.

Aymeric went first, spurred by impatience born of long distance and duty. Even as he pushed deep inside Her, swallowing her body with his own, he whispered gentle words inside her ears.

“My Light, so beautiful… How I have waited for you…”

An overwhelmed gasp escaped, Her tail stiffening momentarily then curling into a tight ball. Aymeric chuckled, then began to rock inside this beautiful woman, occasionally glancing over at his fellow lovers.

Urianger returned the look, even as he held G’raha Tia close and slid his fingers between the Miqo’te’s trembling legs. A bashful cry followed, and Aymeric smiled.

“Like music to our ears, right, my Love?” He pressed his lips against Her twitching ear, and she  _ purred _ . “As are your delightful sounds. Do not hold back.”

And She didn’t, craving that sensation of being filled and  _ wanted _ .

Then came Urianger. His hands explored Her quivering body before lifting the small Miqo’te onto his awaiting lap. His thick arousal welcomed Her, beads of pearled essence glistening in the moonlight.

“My Lady…” Urianger whispered, nipping at Her neck feverishly. His breathing hitched as the Miqo’te rocked against him, moaning rhythmically with the thrusts.

Ever the Astrologian, Urianger hungrily devoured everything in detail, every sound and sight creating this perfect moment. Those glittering gold eyes ravaged Her, his large hands cupping those soft breasts and letting his thumbs rub across hardened nipples.

Finally, G’raha Tia took the Warrior of Darkness in his arms, gently laying Her down onto the bed. Already flushed, he gazed down adoringly at the hero who saved him.

Those sparkling eyes met his own, and he knew without a doubt that his feelings were mutual. When Her hand touched his cheek, G’raha Tia relaxed, smiling softly as he dipped his head down and kissed her expecting lips.

_ ‘There’s no rush… We have all the time in the world now…’ _

Every fluttering touch, every delicate kiss, smoothed across Her sensitive skin. His devotion blossomed, blooming from a wild spark until he could no longer hold back the warmth inside him.

A hand rested upon Her bent knee, his small voice daring to ask. “May I?”

She welcomed him with open arms, guiding him into Her loving embrace, and gasping as they became one. Their bristling tails linked together, entwined like black and red ribbons.

Captivated by the sight beneath him, his soulmate moaning and writhing with growing need, G’raha Tia quickened the pace. His gentle hands cradled her head, allowing him to delve into the pools of emotion rippling there.

Words were not needed. That sentimental gaze, like shining rubies, brimmed with tears as he remembered.

Everything the Warrior of Darkness had done for Eorzea and for First, risking Her own life time and time again. Everything She had done to save his soul, never giving up on him.

_ ‘I love you… By my heart and soul, I love you… _

_ I…’ _

A burst of light ignited inside G’raha Tia, consuming him in a flash of heat, and in an instant, the veil shattered. Tears trickled down his face, nuzzling in and basking in the feeling of being loved.

After so long inside the Crystal Tower, without touch, G’raha Tia felt  _ love _ .

Once he collapsed, panting softly in Her arms, light fingers ran through his red hair. Peace rested upon the bedroom, only their joined breathing and the winter wind blowing outside.

The Warrior of Light and Darkness stretched, sleepy and satisfied by their love. Her foggy brain barely registered the mattress dip nearby until a familiar voice spoke.

“Still with us, you two?”

“Ah…” G’raha Tia stirred, leaning up to meet Aymeric’s appreciative smile. “Yes, albeit a little spent…”

An amused laugh came from behind him. Urianger shifted closer, gifting the confused Miqo’te with a mischievous smirk. “My, what a dreadful pity.”

G’raha Tia’s ear flicked. “A… pity?”

“Very much so,” Aymeric confirmed, stroking the Warrior’s flushed cheek. “The night is still young, and there is much more we can explore together. Agreed?”

With a suggestive cock of the eyebrow, the Warrior of Darkness grinned, leaning in to the touch.

For the second time that night, G’raha Tia gulped, questioning whether he would be alive to meet the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my girlfriend, Michi, on our ten year anniversary of being dorks in love. I love you very much, and hope this delightful story of the WoL and her three lovers brings you blessed tidings on this day.
> 
> As always, the WoL is based on my gf’s avatar, which is a Miqo’te WoL and a super cutie patootie. 💖
> 
> Capitalising the WoL’s pronouns was a deliberate choice, as I wanted to emphasis her importance to Aymeric, Urianger, and G’raha Tia. She is like a Goddess they worship, that they place all their adoration upon.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. ❤️


End file.
